Primer Beso
by HikaryOtame
Summary: Todo empieza con el primer beso, que se suponía que no lo era, pero en realidad lo es, aunque depende de cómo uno lo mire, según Yuki era una práctica para el primer beso, según Yuta también. Es un lío. Futuro lemon, incesto :D
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche y se suponía que debían estar durmiendo. Era jueves a la madrugada y se suponía que debían estar durmiendo. Sus padres se habían acostado temprano pero ellos aún no podían dormir. Todo estaba oscuro, iluminado vagamente por la luz que la luna llena de invierno podía brindar. De alguna manera, Yuki se sentía en paz.

Y de repente...

-¿Has dado tu primer beso ya, Yuki?

Esa pregunta de alguna manera consiguió alarmarlo, Yuta no hablaba de temas como esos al menos de que la situación lo ameritase, o porque la idea le estuviese rondando durante un rato. Y Yuki sabía muy bien que no importaba cuánto lo intentase, no lograría decifrar qué rondaba por la mente de su gemelo. Y era injusto que Yuta notase qué sentía él sin siquiera intentarlo y que él no pudiese entender a Yuta sin importar cuánto lo intentase. Simplemente injusto.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Yuta lo único que hizo fue ver el techo de su habitación desde su cama, Yuki contestó.

-No lo he dado aún... ¿y tú?

Yuta quedó en silencio.

Yuki se enderezó, algo extrañado y con el ceño medio fruncido. Se destapó y estiró el cuello fuera de su cama, para poder observar vagamente a quien yacía en la de arriba.

-¿Yuta?-lo llamó, mientras que se paraba y se apoyaba en la cama de su hermano.

-Yo tampoco.

Yuki no le quitó la vista a la espalda de su hermano, y Yuta se quedó en su misma posición, mirando a la pared y dándole la espalda a su gemelo. A Yuki ya se le había ido el sueño, y no entendía por qué estaba alerta.

-¿Pasó algo?-le preguntó a Yuta, algo inseguro.

Era extraño que su hermano le contase a palabra simple algo que le estuviese pasando, pero esa vez, raramente (y eso solamente logró molestar más a Yuki), Yuta le contó.

-Es que... creo que en algún día de estos lo daré, y quería saber algo al respecto.

Yuta siempre se preocupaba en hacer las cosas correctamente, sin saber que aun sin preocuparse podía llegar a la perfección.

-Y bueno..., yo creí que tú ya habías...

Y no finalizó la oración, no hacía falta.

Yuki observó a su hermano en silencio con su ceño fruncido nuevamente, y luego Yuta sintió que alguien se colaba en su cama.

-Yukiii... Ve a tu caamaaa-le pedía mientras se daba la vuelta para verle la cara a su gemelo.

Pero Yuki ya se había metido entre las sábanas y se había aferrado al cuello de su hermano mayor. Yuta sujetó los brazos del menor y trató de mirarle el rostro, pero Yuki se escondía en su cuello.

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó, tratando de alguna manera de despegarlo de él.

-Que tu primer beso será un desastre y Takashi cortará contigo-murmuró Yuki en contestación.

Yuta rio casi imperceptiblemente.

-Esperemos que no.

Y ahí fue cuando Yuki confirmó que era Takahashi la que recibiría ese primer beso. ¿Cuándo habían vuelto? ¿Y por qué Yuta tampoco le había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos como ya estar a punto de darse el primer beso? Y luego de los besos vendría...

Yuta miró a su hermano con cierta duda cuando éste lo abrazó con aun más fuerza.

-Practicarás conmigo-dijo Yuki de repente mientras que se sentaba a lo indio junto a Yuta, el cual se sentó solamente porque Yuki lo sujetaba con su abrazo.

El menor de los Asaba se movió de manera que estuvieran uno sentado frente al otro. Yuta notó que Yuki no quería soltarle la nuca, la cual sostenía con ambas manos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Yuki?

-Cuando éramos chicos nos dábamos besos, pero por ser hermanos no cuenta-explicó Yuki mirándolo a los ojos-. Mamá también te dio besos, pero por ser mamá no cuenta.

Antes de que Yuta pudiese siquiera procesar lo dicho por su hermano, Yuki ya había juntado sus labios. Lo sujetaba de la nuca, con fuerza pero suavemente al mismo tiempo. Fueron solo tres segundos en los que Yuki se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y Yuta de abrirlos sorprendido. Los labios de Yuta eran suaves y tibios al contacto.

Cuando se separaron, Yuki miró los ojos de Yuta... hasta que Yuta se volvió a acercar.

Los labios de Yuki también eran suaves y tibios, y solo bastó un pequeño empujoncito de la lengua de Yuta para que Yuki abriese su boca, aun más cálida. Yuta deslizó su lengua dentró de la boca de su hermano, y encontró la lengua contratria al instante. Sujetó a Yuki desde sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso.

Sonrojados, avergonzados, apasionados. Muy nerviosos. Solo los suspiros rápidos cuando tenían que respirar y el sonido a beso se escuchaba en la habitación.

Los besos aumentaron de intensidad rápidamente, tanto que Yuki quedó acostado a lo largo de la cama y Yuta sobre él. Y gimió cuando la lengua de Yuta le acarició el cuello.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Y llegó mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeeno, gente ! Tardé, ya sé ! Es que estuve ocupada y sin inspiración jeje ! Ojalá les guste ! Aaa y una cosa ! Si busca en youtube Asabacest les va a aparecer un video que yo hice jeje, tenía que promocionarlo :3 Bueeeno, minna ! A leer ! Lo reviews sieempre se agradecen !

YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~

Fue como un balde de agua fría, algo que les heló la sangre en un simple segundo. La luz los encegueció por un instante, y aún no se habían acostumbrado cuando ambos se pusieron a pensar a toda máquina una excusa que explicara su comprometida posición.

Yuta se removió rápidamente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y fue el primero en hablar.

— ¡Yu-Yuki se siente mal, mamá!—dijo Yuta de manera desesperada, más asustado por el ajetreo que por otra cosa.

Y bueno, la mamá de Yuki lo veía totalmente blanco, conteniendo la respiración, no sabía que era por el susto que se había pegado. Se podía decir que se sentía mal por la interrupción… porque era seguro que no volvería a pasar algo así nunca más... ¿o no? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, ¿por qué se sentía enojado con su madre? Esa misma madre que era tan dulce y que nunca haría algo que perjudicara a sus gemelos.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su madre apoyo su mano en su frente, algo sudada.

—No parece que tuvieras fie-

—Le duele la cabeza—se apresuró Yuta—. Se siente algo mareado.

Su madre frunció el ceño cuando el gemelo mayor le explicó, y miró a Yuki, expectante, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero los pensamientos de Yuki estaban en otro lado, ni en el manga, ni en el anime, tampoco en el modo en el que Yuta le picaba la pierna levemente para hacerle reaccionar. Él seguía en el beso.

—Yuki…-le llamó su mamá.

El gemelo menor se limitó a acostarse a lo largo de la cama de su hermano, se tapó y dijo:

-Si duermo, me sentiré mejor.

Pero no pudo dormir nada al final y se lo estuvo repitiendo desde que había despertado ese viernes a la mañana, totalmente agotado. Yuta, como siempre, lo había despertado, aunque esa mañana lo cotidiano había tenido una leve variación ya que Yuki se había despertado en la litera de arriba, y Yuta había dormido en la de abajo. Yuki desde el principio del día, desde que su primer rastro ínfimo de conciencia se hizo presente, recordó ese beso, los besos, varios besos.

¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué hacer si te habías besado con tu hermano? Tu hermano gemelo. Yuta. Ese Yuta al que le gustaba Takahashi.

Dolía, y mucho, recordar a esa chica, porque, inevitablemente, la odiaba.

Aun en el salón de clase, Yuki se decía a sí mismo que le daba demasiada importancia a lo que había pasado la anterior noche, porque de seguro para Yuta eso no había significado nada más que lo que era: un beso. Un beso de parte de un familiar.

El Asaba menor no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Yuta se había apasionado tanto, no lo entendía, y en parte, se decía a sí mismo que la adolescencia y las hormonas le habían jugado en contra a su hermano mayor, y a él también. La alteración de hormonas también había sido un problema para la conciliación del sueño… Ser joven apesta.

-¡Yuki, estás más pensativo de lo normal!-casi le gritó Chizuru.

Yuki lo miró de reojo. ¿En realidad lo estaba? ¿Tanto se notaba que algo le pasaba? Porque si Chizuru lo notaba, era totalmente seguro que Yuta lo notaría, o ya lo habría notado.

Tenía que actuar normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Yuki…

Desvió su vista de Chizuru para ver al chico que lo estaba llamando. Curiosamente, ese chico era igual a él.

En ese momento, lo único que se le cruzó en la mente al chico, era que no debía arruinarlo, tenía que actuar normal. ¿Cómo actuaba siempre que Yuta lo llamaba? Sí, se tiraba encima de él…

Así que se paró, abrazó a su hermano y dejó a todo su peso caer como si de nada se tratase.

-Yuki, pesas- se quejó su hermano,

Así pasó el día para Yuki, y verdaderamente le fue un martirio fingir que nada sucedía, y, en el fondo, sabía que su actuación había sido inútil; no solamente porque Yuta le había pescado como más de cinco veces mirándolo cuando estaba distraído, sino porque Yuta simplemente notaría cualquier pequeña alteración. Porque Yuta sin siquiera intentarlo era capaz de saber cómo Yuki se sentía, qué era lo que escondía, pero Yuki sin importar cuánto se esforzase, casi nunca lograba ir más allá de los ojos apacibles de su hermano. Era frustrante.

Y así, Yuki pasó dos largas semanas pensando… ¿Ya se habrían dado el beso? Y luego del beso venía… No quería pensar en eso. Fueron dos semanas en las que Yuki se dedicó a recordar y tratar de olvidar al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pensaba Yuta? ¿Por qué siempre que desviaba la vista del manga hacia su hermano notaba que éste lo estaba mirando de antemano?

Algo estaba cambiando, algo que le estaba dificultando la vida, algo que hacía que abrazar a Yuta no fuera lo mismo que antes era, era algo que estuvo anteriormente, pero que poco a poco se iba desenterrando cada vez más.

-Yuki, me entró algo al ojo.

El Asaba menor dio un respingo casi imperceptible, y observó nuevamente a su hermano, como si antes no lo hubiera estado haciendo.

En la sala se escuchaba muy levemente el sonido de la televisión, la cual Yuta estaba mirando; el sonido del agua hirviéndose se filtraba con facilidad entre el kotatsu y los pasos de su padre revoloteando alrededor de la madre de los gemelos también se oían con claridad.

Yuki se deslizó hacia su hermano mientras dejaba el manga a un lado, se acercó de manera de poder observar qué se le había metido en el ojo a Yuta, y Yuta abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para que Yuki pudiese solucionar su problema rápidamente…

Y entonces, un pequeño empujoncito en la cabeza de Yuki fue lo suficiente como para…

-¡¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Yuki unos segundos después a su padre.

Porque su padre le había empujado… y él, de nuevo… había…

-Ustedes…-el padre de los gemelos no paraba de reír-. Esta broma era muy común en mis épocas-y siguió riendo.

Le había besado.

De nuevo.

Había besado a Yuta de nuevo.

-Papá, eso no es gracioso-le recriminó Yuta.

Y su padre siguió riendo.

-Sí que lo es.

Y Yuki simplemente miró a su padre de la misma manera que siempre le miraba, y agradeció internamente que su madre llamara a ese tipo tan molesto para preparar la cena. Claro que eso tenía su contra, se quedaría a solas con Yuta.

Fue algo extraño para Yuki, estaba con Yuta, supuestamente a solas ya que se escuchaba notablemente la risa de su padre y los comentarios de su madre. Yuki podía notar muy bien la tensión, y lo único que podía hacer era observar detenidamente la mirada profunda de su hermano.

-Me sigue molestando el ojo-dijo Yuta, sobándoselo suavemente, aunque a Yuki le pareció mentira.

Sin embargo, igualmente volvió a acercarse. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Yuta ni siquiera se esforzó en abrir los ojos ni mostrar ninguna molestia aparente, simplemente le miraba, y Yuki le miraba a él.

¿Por qué había vuelto esa sensación inquietante? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que los ojos de su hermano mayor intentaban hipnotizarlo?

¿Por qué quería acercarse?

-¡Chicos, ya está la cena~!-gritó la madre de los gemelos repentinamente, ambos dieron un respingo y se alejaron unos centímetros, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

¿Por qué de repente se sentían tan paranoicos?

De alguna manera, Yuki quería que todo fuese como an-

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la suave caricia que los labios de Yuta hicieron contra los suyos.

-tes.

…

Yuta lo miró un segundo, parecía totalmente calmado, mientras que él con los ojos abiertos trataba de armar poco a poco lo que había sucedido, luego se paró tranquilamente y a pie descalzo se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el comedor, pero una mano esbelta lo tomó del brazo y lo derribó al suelo.

Gracias a la alfombra el estrépito que hubiera causado la caída no fue tan notorio, pero de seguro lo habían oído sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó su madre

-No fue nada, mamá-se apresuró a decir Yuta, mientras que notaba como Yuki mantenía sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza y miraba hacia la cocina, donde a través de las tiritas que trataban de interpretar el papel de una puerta, podía ver a sus padres preparando la mesa mientras susurraban unas cosas.

Si no hubiera tenido los cuatro vasos en sus manos y su padre no estuviera allí distrayéndola, Yuta estaba completamente seguro de que su madre hubiera irrumpido en la sala para comprobar lo que le había dicho ella misma.

Yuta resopló, tratando de calmarse, no simplemente del susto que le dio el repentino agarro de Yuki, sino también del hecho de que repentinamente se encontraba en desventaja debajo de su hermano. Y tratándose de Yuki y su mente traviesa, no sabía bien qué debía esperar en ese preciso momento.

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que su gemelo tramaba.

Yuta cruzó su mirada con Yuki,y se sorprendió al notar que éste lo miraba de otra manera, no era esa típica mirada desinteresada que siempre ambos le mostraban al mundo. Esta vez, esos ojos entrecerrados parecían albergar interés, mucho interés… pero al mismo tiempo, Yuki parecía molesto.

-¿Qué haces, Yuki?-le preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Qué haces tú, esa es la cuestión-le replicó.

Yuta lo observó con atención. Su hermano menor acercó sus labios pero sin llegar a juntarlos, rozándolos brevemente por momentos. A Yuta no le gustaba estar en desventaja, tampoco le gustaba notar como sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco. Tampoco le agradaba esa tentación que sentía de elevar su rostro, y no entendía por qué, cada vez que trataba de resistirse, no lo lograba.

Desvió el rostro hacia su derecha, y tomó una bocanada de aire que estaba totalmente seguro que Yuki había escuchado, se sentía asfixiado.

Odiaba estar en desventaja. Odiaba estar rojo. Odiaba sentir el aliento de Yuki en su oreja. Lo odiaba porque le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Qué hacen?

Su madre siempre llegaba en el peor de los momentos…

YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY ~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~YxY~

Jaja, algo me dice que todos van a empezar a amar a la mamá de los gemelos. Me encanta describir cómo se siente Yuta ! Es tan sdashdoiashdoash Ah,hay algo que quería decir desde ahora: en el lemon se van a turnar según la ocasión (osea, según cómo yo quiera) :3 así que hay para todos los gustos !

Ojalá les haya gustado ! aah sí también se me ocurrió irles contando novedades de kimi to boku :3 Por ejemplo, el manga 66, que es el último que salió ayer, Yuki se tira encima de Yuta y lo tira a una piscina ! No saben cómo se veían ! Fue tan adlasdoaiosdjas Y la cara de sorpresa de Yuta fue tan asñdjasdjoais !

Asabacest !

Sayooo


End file.
